


Max's Sick Day

by boredomsMuse



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Max gets sick, Sickfic, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Max has been acting off and David is worried.





	Max's Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an awesome friend of mine.  
> Want me to write you something? [Find out how here ](http://kails-musings.tumblr.com/com)

David liked to pride himself on being the best camp counsellor he could be!  He was energetic, enthusiastic, and knew lots of forest facts and jokes.  Most importantly, he was attentive.  It was important a camp counsellor knew what was going on with his campers, even if Gwen said it was borderline stalking and that he wasn’t even good at it. 

“Something’s up with Max.”  He told her one night, pacing her cabin room while Gwen read a trashy magazine.

“There’s always something up with Max, he’s Max.”  She shrugged off his concern, turning the page.

“No, it’s something different,” David claimed.  “He was tired and spacing out all day.”

“Sounds like Max to me,” Gwen said.

“Normally he pays enough attention to make trouble.”  David pointed out.  “But he didn’t, he barely even complained about how dumb he found it all.”

 “Okay, that’s a little weird.”  Gwen relented, though she didn’t look up. 

“What do you think’s wrong?”  David asked.  “Oh no, do you think Nurfs bullying him?”  He worried.

“Max would just bully him back.”  Gwen said.  “He probably just slept badly or something, he’ll be fine tomorrow.”  She assured.

“I hope so.”  David frowned, and tried not to spend the rest of the night fretting and worrying. 

 

“Good morning campers!”  David greeted almost the moment Neil and Nikki walked into the mess hall the next morning. 

“What do you want?”  Neil asked suspiciously.  Normally David at least let them get their breakfast before he started acting all… David-y.

“I can’t help but notice your trio is missing Max this morning.  Is there something wrong?”  He asked cheerfully, looking around to try to spot the hoodie-wearing ten-year-old. 

“He’s probably still in bed.  I couldn’t wake him up.”  Neil shrugged, words making Nikki gasp.

“Do you think he’s dead?”  She asked.  “Dibs on firing the flaming arrow!” 

“He’s not dead.”  Neil rolled his eyes.  “When has anyone been dead or dying when we think they are?” 

“Maybe it’s real this time!”  Nikki grinned.

“I’m sure Max isn’t dead Nikki,” David assured though he was starting to get more worried.  “I’ll go check on him.”

“Aw, I was hoping he was dead.”  Nikki pouted as David left the mess hall.

 

David headed quickly towards Neil and Max’s tent, trying not to fidget nervously.  Obviously, Max wasn’t dead.  Probably.  But it wasn’t like him to sleep in, and after he’d been so off yesterday... David couldn’t help but fear the worst.

 “Max, buddy, you awake?”  He asked as he entered the tent.  Max was a bump on his bed, curled up and buried under his blanket.  When he didn’t reply, David walked closer and genteelly pulled the blankets away.  Max looked horrible, his skin was pale and sweaty, and his expression was contorted into pain.

“Cold.”  He complained trying to pull the blankets back. 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you were sick?”  David asked, leaning down to check Max’s temperature.  It was obvious he was running a fever.

“Not… sick.”  Max managed through a pained groan.

“Now Max, I thought you were a better liar than that.”  David pouted.  “Come on, let’s get you to the cabins.”

“I’m, fine…. go away,” Max said, trying to push David away.  His arms were too weak to have any real effect. 

“No way, mister.”  David huffed, genteelly helping Max out of the bed.  Despite his protests, Max didn’t put up much of a fight as they made their way through the camp to the counsellor cabins.  David settled Max on his bed, noting he seemed more asleep than awake.  No wonder he’d barely protested.

“Don’t go to sleep just yet Max, I’m going to get you some water,” David instructed.  He made sure Max was comfortable and then quickly headed to the mess hall to grab a glass of water.

“There you are.”  Gwen frowned when she spotted him.  “Activities were meant to start five minutes ago.”

“Sorry, Gwen.”  David winced.  “Max has a fever.”  He explained.

“Why didn’t he mention he was feeling sick?”  Gwen frowned.  “What am I saying, of course, he didn’t, he’s Max.”  She sighed.  “Okay, I can handle the kids for a day.  There should be some canned soup in the kitchen, don’t let the Quartermaster cook for him.”  She instructed.

“Got it!”  David said, giving Gwen the Camp Campbell salute.  “Thanks, Gwen.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, just make sure you give me updates.”  She said.  David nodded and returned to rushing to the kitchen.  He found the cans of soup in the back of the cupboard and pulled them out to make once Max was asleep.  David was pretty sure he had some fever tablets in his room, but if not, the kids should be able to handle themselves for an hour while Gwen went to get some.  No, that was a terrible idea.  He’d get the Quartermaster to watch them!

Not wanting to leave Max for too long, David quickly headed back with the cup of water, as well as more water in a bowl.  He genteelly urged Max into sitting up, making the ten-year-old groan and try to shift back.

“Come on Max, you need to stay hydrated,” David said, raising the glass to Max’s mouth.  Still more asleep than awake, Max managed to gulp down most of the glass.  “There we go buddy, you can sleep now,” David said, helping Max settle back down.  He grabbed a clean face washer and wet it with the bowl of water before placing it on Max’s forehead to try to help his temperature.  He frowned at the way Max shifted and groaned.

“You’ll get better soon.”  He assured Max softly, though he doubted the boy heard him.  David started looking around for the fever tablets.  Luckily for the camp, he found them and didn’t need to leave the campers under the Quartermaster’s care. 

At around lunch, David begrudgingly left Max to warm up the soup and update Gwen.  Max managed a third of the soup, drunk another cup of water, and had the tablets.  He wasn’t looking much better, but David was pretty sure his temperature was going down.  At dinner, Gwen brought in more soup.

The next day went much the same way until Max’s temperature finally broke.  It still took the better part of another day for him to stop being so delirious.

“How you feeling buddy?”  David asked on the third day as he brought breakfast.  “Up for some toast?”

“I can look after myself now,” Max claimed.  “I don’t need you babying me.”

“Just because you can, doesn’t mean you should,” David said.  Max had been saying similar stuff since he woke up, it had hurt until Gwen pulled David aside and reminded him Max wasn’t used to people looking after him.  That just made David want to ‘baby’ him all the longer.

“I’m fine now.”  Max huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’ve been sick for days Max,” David said.  “If you don’t rest enough you’ll just get sick again.”

“Why do you even care so much?”  Max demanded.

“Because I care about you.”  David answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  He pretended not to notice Max’s surprise at the answer.  “No, up for toast?”  he asked again, holding up the playe.

“…yeah, sure, whatever,” Max mumbled.  He didn’t complain again all day, despite how much David was definitely babying him.  A few times, he even smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> [Don't forget to check me out here if you want me to write you something!](http://kails-musings.tumblr.com/com)


End file.
